In A Different Light
by DreamHolder
Summary: Gilbert and Oz are left alone for once. Gil finds it a perfect time to share his true feelings towards his master. Basically, it's all hard yaoi… Enjoy! And please R


His fingers trail down his master's spine until they reached the small of his back which cause him to moan in delight as small back arched bringing their bodies closer. The bed creaked with age but they knew no one was around to hear. Though their lips were together, their minds were far away trying to remember how they got to this point.

Just an hour earlier, Oz still thought of Gilbert Nightray as nothing more than his servant and childhood friend. They were with Break and Alice interpreting the weather while drinking because Alice wanted to. Oz only sipped on the strong liquor, he wasn't found of the taste, he'd much rather have a lick of the lollipop Break was sucking on. Gilbert seemed to enjoy his cigarette much more but still managed to finish one glass.

Alice drank the most that night. She ended up passed out with her shirt off. Break ended up teasing Oz for his blushing face but in the end found it best to take the drunk bunny to Sharon's room so she didn't wind up impregnated by the young boy. This left master and servant alone and Nightray's normally hidden emotions were exposed when Oz teased his servant about sex then asked if he'd ever done it while he was in the abyss.

"Gil…" Oz breathed his childhood nickname for the man. His green eyes shimmered through his thick eyelashes as he looked at his loyal servant. "Why didn't you tell me you had feelings for me before?" He rested his blonde hair on the man's shoulder while slowly planting ghost like kisses down his neck.

The sensations Oz's lips caused in Gilbert's body were warm and overbearing. He began to feel the obedient servant in him slip away from his master. The only thing he wanted to be loyal to was becoming hard between his legs.

"I was afraid you would be disgusted with me." Gil admitted to his young master. "We were still so young when you disappeared and I knew I was only use to you as a servant."

Oz pulled away from the man's neck silently. He thought for a moment for a moment before whispering. "You are my prized servant." Though the words were not uncommon from the boy's lips, to Gil, this time they felt different. This time the words sang as 'I love you' in Nightray ears.

Xerxes Break was clever, Gilbert almost wondered if he knew that tonight was the perfect night for him to profess his true feelings to his master. Break made certain to tell Nightray the servant loudly he should tuck Oz into bed before he left for bed himself. Though it could just be one of the mad man's many oddities, Gilbert took it as a queue.

While Gilbert turned down the covers Oz made it clear to him he wasn't tired. He could tell his quiet servant had wanted to tell him something for a long time but was always interrupted by Alice. He wanted to finally hear what the man he hadn't seen in ten earth years wanted to tell him. What he was told would change their entire relationship forever.

"Before we go any farther," Sitting on Gilbert's lap he knew what the man wanted to do. "I have to ask that we never speak of this night to anyone." It pained his to say such mature words but he knew they were for the best. "If Alice ever found out she would kill you. We will have to go back to our normal roles. But in my heart the role plays a different act, I view you in a different light."

"I understand." His golden eyes shone with truth. "I will say nothing or try anything in the presents of others."

"Then where shall I begin?" Oz's serious adult like expression quickly curved into one of a mischievous child. "The night is still young for you, Raven." He played on the name that was still somewhat new to him.

Oz had told his servant he was free to speak his mind just moments before Gil kissed him. The man danced around telling Oz he loved him for a good five minutes. Finally Oz figured it out himself and explained to him they may share the same feels for one another. That's when Gil pulled their lips together to show him just what he meant. Oz kissed back to reassure the other that their hearts where in the same place. It became heated fast.

Oz slipped Gilbert's large over coat from his shoulders. "You'll have to forgive me if I do something wrong." A lightly blush filled his pale cheeks. "This is my first time."

"There is nothing to forgive." Gilbert stroked the boy's pink cheeks. "Because you can do no wrong. You are perfect."

Oz's eyes began to shimmer. Gil's words helped him find the courage to move on. He quickly started to unbutton the man's shirt. Gilbert began rubbing his small ears which made him shiver and grow hard as well.

Raven could fill his master in need and quickly began stripping his as well. He pulled him from his lap to fully pull his pants off. The cold air hitting his exposed member caused Oz to squeak which made the other man smirk. He gently folded his fingers around the boy's shaft. He was going to service his master in way he never had before.

"Gil!" Oz yelp as the man lowered himself to kiss his master's tip. "What are you doing?" He squirmed as Gil slowly took him completely in his mouth. "Ah!" Oz cried in pressure.

Of course at the age of 15 before disappearing into the abyss, Gilbert knew his master was no stranger to sexual pleasure. Many times during Oz's puberty young Gil would hear the faint moans of his master from behind a bedroom door in self pleasure. Once he even watched thru a keyhole.

"Gil!" Oz panted. "I'm gonna'-" He gulped as he tried to fight back his orgasm. He was afraid to cum in his servant's mouth but he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Gil wouldn't stop sucking on him. In fact, just as Oz's grip tightened in the man's black hair, he deep throated him. "Ah!" Oz released completely.

Gilbert swallowed the hot cum before slowly licking the rest from Oz to bring him down from his orgasm nicely. Oz panted unsteadily as he watched his former childhood friend lick him clean. Never in all his like would he have expected him to do all this willingly.

Once Oz had caught his breathe, he grabbed Gilbert and pulled him into a deep thank you kiss. He could taste himself through Raven's tobacco flavor and it made him shiver. Pulling back he whispered, "Now I want to take care of you."

Oz was not strong enough to push the man down but he managed to lay him down anyways by kissing him and pushing forward till the bigger one finally got the hint to do it himself. Gilbert's hands exploring his small body began to turn Oz on again. Though he was young and never had sex before, Oz did now how to rub his servant while in his mind he tried to think of how to have sex with a man. Of course he was given the sex talk as a preteen, but that was explained with a man and woman.

Gil could sense the boy's uncertainty and decided to help. He grabbed Oz's wrist and slowly began to lick and suck on his fingers. It was his first time as well, so he wanted to be properly prepared the best he had ever been told how. "Stick your fingers inside of me." He couched as he pulled his master's hand down to his entrance.

Oz obeyed by slowly sticking his index finger in first. He could fell Gil fighting to relax his mussels around him. He waited before slowly adding a second finger. Twisting them slowly he could feel the man begin to loosen some. Gil told him to stretch him by moving his finger's like scissors and with that he was able to find room for a third finger.

"Oz-kun…" Gil's breath hitched. "Please, take me now."

Oz nodded before quickly removing his fingers. He slowly pushed into Gil's tight entrance. Gil gasped at the sensations of Oz inside of him and the feeling of his size. Though his body still wasn't fully developed, Oz was hard enough to not be considered small in manhood.

Suddenly natural instincts kicked in Oz's body. He slowly began to trust. Gil bite his lip and gripped the bed sheets to block all the pain he felt from being stretched. He didn't want to make too much sound for fear Oz would think he was in too much pain and stop before it got good. Then Oz hit the spot that made all the pain worth it and he moaned loudly in relief.

"Oz…" He ran his hand through the boy's blonde hair. "Do that again. Do that every time."

"This?" Oz thrust in again hitting the exact spot. Gil cried out and nodded. "That's what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yes." Gil answered between pants. "Do it every time only faster this time."

Oz didn't mind taking orders from his servant. He quickly began to thrust until he got to a fast even pace. He hit Gil's prostate every time without fail. He could feel the man's neglected sack hit against his skin with each thrust. He reached a hand to Gil's shaft and quickly began rubbing him in time with his thrusts.

Gil screamed with pleasure. Sweat beaded on his skin as he felt himself reaching his climax. He placed his hands on Oz's hips trying to push his thrusts in harder.

"I'm cumming!" Oz panted as his thrusts began much harder and quicker.

"Oz!" Gil cried out as they came together with one final perfect thrust.

Oz panted heavily as he sat with his full member still inside of Gil. "Gil…" He smiled before slowly pulling out and falling on top of the man trying to catch his breath. "I love you."

Gil could feel the teen's warm semen trickle from his body. "I love you too." He smiled as his wrapped his arms around him and smoothed down his hair.

"We've got to do that again." Oz grinned before pulled Gil into a sweet kiss.


End file.
